The Snare
by MkJAS
Summary: The sequel to, 'We Tenno are not alone'. It has been awhile since the Stalker incident, but his actions have not been forgotten and they will not got unpunished.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! It has begun. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Sir, we have stored the artefact on board, as you ordered".  
"Yes, very good. Now we can leave this place. It's very unsettling. Tell everyone to prepare for departure"  
"Yes sir". The 'sir' in question was none other than Captain Vor. One of the many grineer leaders, based on Mercury. He was a little far from home today, actually quite far. In another dimension to be exact. More of a 'pocket' than a dimension. The Void, the Orokin 'warehouses' as they have been named by entrepreneurs trying to exploit its riches. Vor had found a very interesting piece this time around. He wasn't sure what it did yet but it did look very promising. It was gold, of course, and round but it had a series of patterns and ridges all around its surface. There wasn't any discernable ports or buttons, but it did have a tendency to pulse every now and then, which was a very interesting characteristic in the Captains eyes. He watched it contently as it was hauled up the ramp into his ship, he fiddled with the Orokin Key attached to his chest, an irritating habit he had to break. He turned around to call for his subordinates but found them...dead?

He stepped back, throwing his head from side to side, searching for the culprit. He pulled the key of his chest and held in front of him defensively, all the while stepping further back into his ship. "Where are you?!" He yelled. No answer, but in its place, a signature 'trademark' of a fellow friend. The lights faltered and then he appeared, mere inches from Vor's face. Vor shrieked and fell back, from the sudden presence in such close proximity to him. Landed on his rear he shuffled away before releasing who it was. "Oh, it's you" he said, relieved. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Did you really have to kill my men, they aren't cheap to make you know", he returned the key to its holster and continued, "What brings you here anyway Stalker?" The Stalker, stood there, a black cloud of smoke partially shrouding him. The red in his warframe glowing angrily, and the black of it radiating the evil of its wearer. All this gave him a very intimidating, ominous appearance which unsettled the toughest of characters. He still hadn't spoken, and Vor was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't scared, the Stalker had been an ally for a very long time and had never shown hostility toward him, but that didn't make him an easy person to be around. "I need something from you. I need your key" He finally said. Vor was a little shocked. The Stalker had never given him a command let alone ask for one of his most prized possessions. "No. No way" Vor scoffed. "How dare you ask that of me, after all I have given you! No. Now leave me be".

The Captain turned and walked into his ship, but The Stalker appeared before him. "I don't think you understood me. I'm taking it from you, and I no longer work for any of you. I have a…. let's call it a 'vendetta' to deal with". He drew his Scythe and stepped closer to Vor, who now was feeling afraid. "I've named my blade" The Stalker said, "Hate, is what it's called. I named it that after a certain incident with a certain group of Tenno." He reached Vor and grabbed him by the neck and held him steady. "I have never hated a face more in my life. I swear, it is my hate that will destroy them, and if not mine, their own." He stabbed Vor in the stomach, causing him to gag and cough up blood. Stalker smiled then ripped his blade out the side of Vor's body, splitting him into two pieces.

The bottom half fell to the floor, blood pouring from it, and Stalker still holding the top half, removed the key from its holster and threw the body to the side. He twirled the key in his hand, "I will kill you Excalibur, you and that wretched women, Saryn" he spat, "you will die with hate in your heart as you watch her writher in pain till she breathes no more. You will die with me sword through your heart." Then he was gone.

**A/N: I dont think the Stalker knows how to let a grudge go hmm?**


	2. Chapter 2

9 months earlier

White. Light, bright light, then dark. Voices, muffled blurred voices. Everything was blurred and confused. Excalibur lay there, in a sea of confusion and pain. So much pain. It was the only thing that _wasn't_ confusing him. Where was he? The last thing he recalled was being in the Void with his squad, and the Stalker was there. The Stalker! He tried to get up, but all he could manage was a groan. The Stalker was there, his team could have been in danger. Saryn! Is Saryn ok! The last he remembered of her was when she lay dead on the cold Orokin floor. But then he remembered Oberon and what he had done. He smiled, relieved and lost consciousness.

"Will he be ok?" Saryn asked quietly, she was clearly worried, he words were thick with the emotion. She was accompanied by Rhino and Banshee, her other squad mates. Oberon was told to go to Lotus as soon as he set foot in HQ. "He'll pull through" the doctor replied reassuringly. "With a couple of broken ribs, broken bones, and puncture wounds, he couldn't have done worse. But he's strong, he'll make it", he said confidently, beginning to turn away he paused and added, "You know, you guys" he said gesturing to the trio, "you shouldn't be so surprised and worried, isn't this your job. People like him," he pointed to Excaliburs door, "are born to go through hell and back".

Saryn replied a little coldly, "With all due respect. Hell is not where we went". The doctor nodded and walked down the hall, leaving the trio to their thoughts.

Saryn looked at the door to Ex's room, contemplating whether she should go in. He might not have his warframe on, his face might be visible. He might not want her to see him.  
Since The Tenno began to master warframes and blade and gun, walking around without a warframe helmet on became a rare occasion and showing someone your face became a great privilege. Of course Lotus knows what everyone looks like but within the Tenno society itself, no one has seen each other. As she stood there, a little dumbfounded, a little confused and a little worried, Saryn couldn't help but ask herself what exactly she was feeling. Since they arrived back from the Void, narrowly escaping the Stalker, with their lives thanks to Oberon, she knew her feelings had changed, but she wasn't sure how. Excalibur had done some strange things for her during that time and had shown some strange feelings towards her. But were they strange? She sighed, falling into the seat behind her, placing her head in her hands. Rhino was fiddling his thumbs and Banshee was leaning against the wall, head down. They were all very confused and angry. Angry at Lotus. She knew about the Stalker, they all knew that, but she chose not to tell them. "Are you guys going to go in?" speak of the devil that was Lotus herself. They all looked up at her, Rhino scoffed and leaned back in his seat, Banshee shook her head and Saryn stood to face Lotus. "His helmet might be off" She stated  
"That's alright" Lotus said casually, turning toward the door  
"Well maybe for you it is" Saryn retorted. Lotus stopped, turning to face Saryn.  
"Am I missing something here?" she asked curiously  
"You knew about him. You knew and you didn't warn us" Saryn said sternly  
"Well how was I to know he would show up then and there" Lotus said defensively, but keeping her ground.  
"You still shouldn't have told us. All of us. I think we deserve to know we have a rogue Tenno working against us"  
"You don't know that his Tenno" Lotus replied, raising her voice. Banshee and Rhino were now both paying closer attention.  
"We both know he is Tenno, Lotus." Saryn argued confidently and confused as to why she pointed that out. Lotus realised she was quite close to Saryn and stepped back, regathering herself. "Well that may be well and true, but even if I had told you, I couldn't have had predicted nor prevented this". She turned and walked away, deciding not to visit Excalibur today. "So you aren't going to check on him?" Saryn called, hands on hips. "You do it for me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you seeing his face and him yours" Lotus replied waving her off, "Tell him I want to speak to him when he can." That got Saryn. She became furious, how could she be thinking about protecting her secrets instead of the well-being of her, her… well whatever they were to here! She clenched her fists and was about to give chase but she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Banshee shaking her head, she sighed and nodded. Saryn understood. What she didn't understand was why she was so angry.

"Argh!" she yelled out, throwing her hands in the air. Banshee removed her hand and watched as Saryn paced the room a couple of times, before she stormed into Excaliburs room. Banshee raised an eyebrow and Rhino chuckled, both shook their heads and re-took their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months earlier

Saryn stepped in and closed the door behind her, resting her head on it, letting out a sigh. She was so frustrated at the moment, there were too many things she didn't understand. To top it off, she was in Excaliburs hospital room, where he wasn't in his warframe. She growled quietly, cursing herself and bumped her head on the door once more. Excalibur stirred and Saryn became stock still. She slowly, carefully turned around, hoping he was in armour and asleep. She met his gaze, his fully awake and aware gaze, and she froze. He smiled at her, through his very tired expression and she stepped back, bumping into the closed door. On the other side Rhino and Banshee exchanged looks as they heard another bang for the third time she walked in. Saryn stuttered, "Ooh, uh, uhm. Hi" she said, giving him a little wave with her hand, trying to avoid his gaze. "Are you ok?" Excalibur asked grinning a little, lifting himself up to a sitting position, wincing a little as pain shot through his ribs and wounds. "Yeah. Yes, yes I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Saryn asked continuing to avoid looking at him. "I could be better, but I'm 'ok' if that's what you call it" Excalibur replied, scratching his short black hair. He couldn't help but notice Saryns odd appearance, she was clearly avoiding his gaze.

'I'm scratching my hair?' Excalibur thought to himself. He hadn't realised he wasn't in his warframe, being in a coma for a few days doesn't help keep track of things like that. He looked at his bare palms, it had been a while since he last saw them. He felt his face, there was light layer of stubble beginning to grow around his cheeks and mouth, how long was it since he last let it grow. He scratched his cheeks, familiarising himself with that comfortable feeling of rubbing his beard and smiled to himself. Then he remembered he had a visitor, who was quietly trying not to be noticed. Saryn noticed his actions, which made her grin and wonder what she looked like right now, what they all did. But she pushed the thought aside for now and spoke up, "It's been a while hasn't it". Excalibur looked up at Saryn and answered, "Yeah it has too. Maybe too long a while. When did you last take a look?" "Me? Oh maybe four years. After I woke up in the void" Saryn replied, still looking down at the floor. "Saryn please look up, this is ridiculous." Excalibur stated trying to get her to look at him. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, it's not even that big of a deal". Saryn reluctantly lifted her head and looked in his direction. She was pleasantly surprised. Well, to be fair she wasn't sure what to expect, how could she, but nonetheless her shock was hard to hide, making Excalibur grin. "Don't let it get to your head" She said, acknowledge her reaction and regathering herself. He was a rugged looking man, especially with that morning stubble. He had short thick black hair that stood up tall and deep black eyes. His brows were, in Saryns opinion, perfectly shaped and in proportion, he had a sharp look about him, with the somewhat pointed chin and slim figure.

Saryn realised she was starring and hoped Excalibur didn't notice, bur his huge grin said otherwise. Her cheeks became flushed, and she was glad she wore a helmet. "I should go" she said turning to open the door "Hey, no wait hold on a minute." Excalibur called. She stopped and turned back around to meet his gaze once more. "Why are you in such a hurry? What's the matter? Am I embarrassing you?" "No no, it's not that. Well maybe it is, oh I don't know!" Saryn replied, flustered, waving her arms around. "Look," she said gathering herself, "I'm-", "Hey is everything all right in there?" Rhino interrupted through the door. Saryn sighed, and Excalibur chuckled. On the other side of the door, Banshee face palmed and was shaking her head. "What?" Rhino asked her, she pulled him away from the door, ignoring his child like protests. "As you were saying." Excalibur urged her to continue. "Look, I'm very confused right now ok? I'm sure what's going on with the Stalker, with the Lotus, with us." She shouldn't have said the last one. "What do you mean, 'with us'?" Ex asked, frowning "You know, in the void, with the Stalker. C'mon Ex, don't act like that." There was a silence between the pair, before Excalibur spoke, "What happened there…", he was interrupted as Oberon, quite rudely burst into the room. "Hey! There's the man that got his butt kicked!" Oberon said loudly, ignoring Saryns annoyed expression. "How you doin big boy!?". Excalibur ignored him and looked through the door, Rhino and Banshee were standing with their heads down, "They tried to stop me, but I wanted to see my new best pal! Sorry about me barging in on you two, but I had to stop by before I left." Excalibur returned his attention to Oberon, he took another look at him, and sighed inwardly, he looked at Rhino and back at Oberon's cheery stance, he's another one of those types is he. He thought. He sighed before asking, "You're leaving already?" "Yeah the big lady upstairs, wants to, quote, 'asses my abilities'. In my opinion bringing you guys back alive was assessment enough" he explained folding his arms. Saryn scoffed at the mention of the Lotus and proceeded to leave the room. "Oh well, I'm gonna go now, I'm satisfied that my work wasn't for nothing, seeing you all cheery and without a war…frame… on. Oh…" Oberon hadn't realised, Saryn was heard scoffing and Banshee and Rhino face palmed simultaneously. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, practically bowing to Excalibur. Excalibur laughed and told him to get up, "It's ok really, I dislike the whole, great privilege crap. I'd like to see all your faces someday anyway." That caught Saryns attention, but why, she did not know. Oberon awkwardly apologised once more before almost running out of the room. Excalibur called the rest of his squad into his room and they all greeted him warmly. Apparently a lot had happened in the past few days as Rhino didn't stop talking for a long while. There a few laughs, but Excalibur couldn't help but notice Saryn sitting quietly at the back of the room. He had to tell her, but he wasn't sure how. Doctors and nurses came and went and by the time they ran out of things to say, they were all feeling a little tired. They all said goodnight and Ex tried to grab Saryns arm, to keep her behind, but she avoided him, either on purpose or accidently, he couldn't tell. He watched them leave, reassuring himself that he would tell her eventually, someday. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**A/N: OOoooh, foreshadowing! There's some confusion in team SERB, someone's not quite sure how they feel yet. Hmmmm. **

**Caution! Fluff in bound**


	4. Chapter 4

5 months earlier

"Who is he!"  
"I don't know"  
"Don't lie! I was almost killed and so was my entire team! You've know everyone one of us to ever be born and to wake up, so I'm pretty sure you would know who he is!" Excalibur was feeling much better than he was a couple of days ago, and he was visiting Lotus just as she requested he do when he was feeling better, and as she found out, he was feeling much better.  
"We can't be sure he is one of us" She was on the defensive, Excalibur was rather pissed at the lack of warning about the Stalker and he had a bone to pick and she was having a hard time keeping ground.  
"I'm pretty damn sure he's a Tenno. I fought him, spoke to him, he almost KILLED me for fucks sake. He was too much like me like us!" He was getting really angry and the fact that he wasn't in his warframe made his anger seem more prominent. Lotus was shocked that he was speaking like this, she had never seen him so angry. He was leaning on her desk, slamming his hand onto it. She looked him up and down, she would need a new approach.

She took a deep breath, for where she was going was thin ice. "Does this have anything to do with Saryn?" Excalibur was surprised, he stepped back, anger replaced by surprise momentarily. He regathered his thoughts, his expression returning to its former stern angry appearance. "This has nothing to do with her!" he replied roughly  
"Oh but I think it does" she replied 'matter-of-factly'. Excalibur was lost for words, not sure how to proceed. "What could she possibly have to do with this", the anger could be heard slowly withdrawing.  
"I know what happened down there, are you sure you aren't feeling I dunno, warmer toward her?". Excalibur recoiled, shocked by what he heard, but then he realised what the Lotus was doing. Pushing the thought of Saryn to the side, he continued his attack.  
"I know what you're doing Lotus. You better quit it" He said pointing at her. She realised she had lost the advantage, and could hear the anger returning. She sighed and sat in her chair, ready for what he had to say.  
"We know you have your secrets, and we understand why, but when you keep things like the STALKER, from us, that's to far. One of our own is running around hindering our plans and as I recently found out, is trying to kill us!"  
"If I had told you, what would be different?" Lotus reasoned  
"We would have gone looking for him, except him us. We would know to be more careful-"  
"You would live in fear!" Lotus cut in  
"Well we are now aren't we!" Excalibur yelled. "Who is he, who does he work for?" he pressed.  
"He works for everyone except us." She explained  
"A mercenary?"  
"Of sorts. But I don't know who he is"  
"I find that very hard to believe"  
"Well believe it!" she demanded sternly. Excalibur lowered his voice, but kept it firm, "You know, I'm starting to doubt whether we should believe and listen to you. Yeah, you brought us back and gave us order, but I'm sure with the amount Tenno we have now, we'll do just fine without you" Excalibur turned and before the door opened Lotus said, "We all have our secrets Ex, some are there to protect the ones we love," she paused letting it sink in. Excalibur knew what she was getting at, he sighed, he knew she had a point, "Since when do you love us?" he asked.  
"Have I ever let any of you die?" she pointed out.  
"That's not what love is" He said, the door closing behind him. The Lotus exhaled, she hadn't realised how tense she was. What she said about love was true, but she hadn't ever given thought about loving the Tenno, she was thinking of someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

5 months earlier

Excalibur stormed out of Lotus' office and almost charged into Rhino. He was accompanied by Banshee and Saryn, who were all standing very close to the door. "Were you eaves dropping?" he questioned. Rhino straightened himself and replied, "No, no I wasn't" Excalibur sighed, "Was Banshee?" he asked tiredly. Rhino looked at Banshee then back to Excalibur, "Uhh maybe" Rhino replied sheepishly. Excalibur walked off, shaking his head, his squad following behind him. He wasn't in his warframe, which Saryn and Rhino argued was a bad idea, but he pointed out that no one knows what he looks like so how would they know who he was, there are other humans, milling around the dojo. He headed down the corridor, his team remaining silent, he knew what they wanted, but he wasn't sure what to say.  
"No I didn't get an answer" he said, referring to the Stalker, "yes we had a fight" referring to the yelling, "and yes I'm angry" referring to the swearing. "What about what she said about Saryn" Rhino said as if Saryn wasn't right next him. Banshee shot Rhino a look but he didn't notice. Saryn looked up and Excalibur stopped walking. He paused, not saying anything, and then continued onward. Rhino had realised what he said, and felt a little embarrassed, avoiding Saryns gaze.

It wasn't too long before Excalibur answered, "I'm not sur-"he was cut off as he rounded a corner and bumped into Nyx. "Oh, sorry" she apologised, moving out of his way. But she stopped herself and looked at Excalibur, she squinted, as if trying to see something that wasn't obvious. He gave her a confused look, before realising and said, "Nyx, do you mind not reading my mind". She gasped, "What is it?" Ember said from behind Nyx. That hadn't realised she had company, in the form of the one and only pyromancer. Ember was involved in another conversation and hadn't noticed the disturbance. When she turned around she was still confused. "Who's this?" she asked Nyx. Nyx was a little shocked, that Excalibur was standing right in front of her, without his warframe, and it didn't help that she 'kinda' had a crush on him, that only her and Ember knew about. "Uhm?" Ember still hadn't gotten an answer. "Just uh, a very close, uh I mean close, not very close, just close..." she stuttered. Excalibur raised an eyebrow, smiling. The rest of his squad, exchanged glances. Nyx, blushed, thankful for her helm and then practically ran away, leaving her companion behind. "Hey! What the?" Ember called after her, throwing her arms in the air. She put her arms on her hips and stuck her hip out to one side, she looked at the mysterious man in front of her, "So who are you handsome?" she asked playfully. Saryn raised an eyebrow at that remark, eyeing Ember closely. "I believe we've met Ember" he said casually, grinning widely.

She squinted, trying to understand who this man was, she looked at his companions, Rhino, Banshee and Saryn. Why were they following him around, aren't they Excaliburs squad? She gasped, stepping back. "You!" she said pointing at him, and looking at Nyx who was hiding behind them. "Put your warframe back on Ex!" she said playfully shoving his shoulder. He laughed, "That's the first reaction I've gotten that isn't awkward" he stated.  
"Well I'm glad to be the first", Saryn was beginning to get irritated by her.  
"What's wrong with your friend?" she asked, jerking a thumb in Nyx's direction.  
"Uh, long story" Ember explained, not wanting to let their secret out. She took Ex's hand and shook it jokingly, "Nice to meet you, real Ex. Hope to see more of you"  
"And me you" Excalibur replied smiling. Saryn almost growled, crossing her arms she turned her head. "What's wrong with her?" Rhino whispered to Banshee, a little worried for his own safety. "Ssh!" she hissed. "Sorry" he apologised, nervously looking at Saryn. Ember had walked off and Excalibur was waving to Nyx, who sheepishly waved back. "Get it to together women" Ember hissed, elbowing Nyx in the gut, when they were out of sight. Excalibur glanced at Saryn, laughing quietly when seeing her expression. "Who's up for some pest control" he asked, turning to his squad.  
"What are you thinking, grineer?" Rhino asked  
"Nah, something dumb" he replied.  
"Aww I hate infested areas" Banshee complained. Excalibur turned and continue back down his route.  
"You hate every area" Saryn stated, surprising Excalibur  
"And _you_ have too much fun in infested areas" Excalibur joked  
"No such thing as too much fun" she argued  
"Well when you're playing with deadly poison." Rhino pointed out  
"You're just annoyed we are all faster than you" Banshee teased.  
"No I'm not" he said defensively.  
"Who knows maybe we'll find another one of those parkour rooms" Excalibur said, reminiscing that time in the void.  
"Yeah where you lost" Saryn pointed out  
"You cheated" Excalibur stated  
"You started it!" Saryn joked. Excalibur smiled, he was happy things could be like this. Laughing and smiling with his team. He lost his smile as he realised how close he was to losing it all. _Stalker. I'll end you. _He thought to himself, clenching his fist. _Next time we meet, I'll be sure to push my sword through your heart._

* * *

**A/N: Have any of you guys noticed how i always write Banshee and Rhino's names right after each other. Just sayin**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the really late upload, just been busy/lazy/pre-occupied

* * *

The extermination went on without incident. Excalibur got knocked down a few times, blaming it on his recently healed injuries. Saryn couldn't help but smile as they hacked and slashed their way through hordes of infested, their infection seemed 'cute' in her eyes. There wasn't as much talk as there would usually be on a mission like this, there seemed to be too much tension in the air. It wasn't until Banshee spoke that Saryns train of thought was broken, "What's going on between you two?" Saryn realised that only she could hear her and hesitated before whispering, "Who?", she asked knowing the answer.  
"You and Excalibur"  
"Nothin" Saryn shrugged  
"Don't lie. There's something going on" Banshee wasn't giving up, so Saryn gave in. "Look. I honestly don't know, I'm very confused. What happened in the void can only be assumed to be situational, how can I be sure that our feelings weren't only there because of the situation we were in?"  
"Well are they still there?" Banshee reasoned. Saryn hesitated before answering, "I don't know."  
"Well then who knows Saryn!?" Banshee 'hissed'. Saryn was a little surprised that Banshee raised her voice at her and looked over at her. She was looking straight at her, she had stopped walking and had her arms crossed. Saryn was a little offended, it was as if she was the bad guy. "I'm sure he's thinking the same thing!" Saryn replied, gesturing to Excalibur.  
"Oh stop being an idiot. He's admired you since you came out of cryo and we all know it!"  
"Why are you yelling at me?" Saryn asked, getting angry  
"Do you know how long I have waited for you two to do something!? Anything! Can't you see you have feeling for each other!?"  
"Oh yeah, well what about you and Rhino?" Saryn said, surprising Banshee. Banshee stuttered, "Yeah that's what I thought" Saryn teased. She began walking off, feeling she had won but Banshee, had one more trump card, "Actually, we are already kinda together" Banshee said, as-a-matter-factly. Saryn stopped dead in her tracks, very surprised.

* * *

A/N: short chap but eh


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OOOh, that shit is canon now!

* * *

"What?" she asked carefully  
"We kinda made it official after we got back" Banshee answered sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry what? Wait, how do you... I don't…" Saryn was lost for words, closing and opening her mouth, trying to say something normal. She gathered herself and said slowly, "How do Tenno, like us, make it 'official'?"  
"I dunno" Banshee shrugged  
"You don't know? Gee that's perfect. You can't do things together!" Saryn argued  
"Wha-"  
"You can't kiss, can't hug…properly. You can't share a meal together. You can't, can't-"  
"Have sex?" Banshee interrupted. Saryn looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
"What! No!"  
"Yes"  
"No I wasn't thinking that" Saryn defended herself.  
"Well maybe not directly. You basically listed intimate moments that people have with their partners."  
"Exactly! We aren't 'people'" Saryn stated  
"Then what are we!" Banshee practically yelled it. Saryn recoiled, Banshee never yells, a line must have been crossed.  
Banshee continued, "I'm sick and tired of people, saying that we aren't 'people', they forget that there is someone in that warframe and just acknowledge us as Banshee, or Saryn or Rhino. You know we had names once! WE had names once." She said poking at Saryns chest, indicating her actual self. "People like the Lotus, and people like you, need to remember that at the end of the day, these suits, these suits do come off." And with that, Banshee stormed away, leaving Saryn shocked in her wake.

* * *

**A/N:** ffffff that burn!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: AAAAAAW long chapter!

* * *

Nobody spoke after that. Saryn couldn't look at Rhino properly, and when he tried to speak to Banshee she remained silent. Excalibur sensed something was up after they disappeared, periodically, but didn't think it wise to bring it up. Banshee was quite violent toward the infested after that, practically taking them all on by herself, blasting them into walls with soundwaves and cutting them up, swiftly. They returned to HQ, in a shitier mode than when they left, they squad instantly went their own ways when they landed, which was very odd for their squad. Banshee stormed through, startling some pass byers, Saryn did the same, but people always cleared a path for her regardless. Rhino shrugged and went to eat, which left Excalibur alone and worried, and confused, and sad, and a lot of other things. He had to get his head straight, find out what he was feeling and why and then decide what to do after. He decided to head to the dojo, for a little down time and on his way bumped into Oberon. "Hey pal!" hey called, throwing his arm around Ex's shoulder, "how's it going?". Ex smiled and rolled his eyes, "Excellent" he answered flatly.  
"Hey now why the long face? Well I mean if you want long faces look at Loki at Vauban. Hey I was thinking, Stalker is still out there, are we gonna go looking for him soon or what?" Oberon asked.  
"Uhh, Oberon, I kinda need some time. Alone", he emphasised the 'alone' trying to make sure Oberon would get the hint.  
"Oh. Well no worries buddy, if you need me just follow the shifting gravity zones. Just give the topic some thought" he patted Ex on the back and left. Excalibur let out a sigh of relief shaking his head, but he couldn't help but smile.

Thankfully the dojo was empty, just the way every Tenno prefers it, well it wasn't like that when Saryn was the only other person in the room. Excalibur shook his head, snuffing the thought, at least for now. He spawned in two specters, took stance and lunged. Each round got harder and harder and by the eighth round he broke a sweat. Breathing heavily, he faced two Force specters, not easy opponents, if they were battle capable, life would be much easier for the Tenno. But here they sat, waiting for a sparring partner. The two specters took on the form of Excalibur and were standing to the sides of him. They attacked simultaneously, Ex jumped up high dodging both attacks and as he returned to the surface, he kicked outwards, hitting the specters in the head. They stumbled back and attacked, one before the other. Excalibur parried the attack and in one smooth motion, followed through and spun to block the second attack. Swords crossed, he quickly pushed the specter off him, and back kicked the approaching specter behind him, hitting it in the chest. It flew back ward, legs flying over its head as it rolled backwards.

It swiftly came out of the roll on its feet, dropped into a crouch and slash dashed towards Excalibur. Excalibur was dealing with the other one when, the he felt the sting across his back and he was flung forward, into the other specter. They crashed into each other and quickly separated, Excalibur lost his sword in the struggle and was at a disadvantage. He flexed his fingers, and prepared. The specter dashed once more but was too slow, Excalibur expertly stepped out of the way and tripped it over. Its own speed sent it flying into the wall behind them, it shimmered on impact and slowly slid to the floor. The remaining specter decided to blind Ex with radial blind, hands to his helmet, he felt that familiar stinging pain across his chest and was thrown backwards. He quickly got to his feet, vision cleared, arms up, legs bent, ready to- Ember?. He was confused, why was the specter now ember and not Excalibur. The specter took advantage of his confusion and blasted him with a fire ball and he was back on the floor, flames filling his vision. "Argh", he rolled over and jumped to his feet. Now one on one, he at least had a chance. "Sorry" he heard someone call and looked to see who it was, but was punched in the head. "Oooh, sorry again" that same voice. "Will you shut up!" he yelled back. The specter attacked with its sword, Ex caught its wrist at twisted it, causing it to drop the sword. He stepped behind it and kicked it in the butt, sending it forward. "Hey!" that voice again. Excalibur quickly picked his sword up, slammed it into the ground and ended the fight there and then, javelins, protruding from various surfaces. He exhaled, glad that was over and turned to see Ember standing there. She waved sheepishly, "Sorry about all that" she gestured to the stage. He looked at her with a raised eye brow, "What did you do?" he asked.  
"I kinda changed it to me"  
"On purpose?"  
"Yes"  
"Great joke" Excalibur said, sarcastically, groaning as he sat down on a bench.  
"Hehe" Ember laughed nervously, sitting down next to him. She plonked down next to him, stretching her arms out and resting them on the back of the seat, and crossed her legs, giving her a very boyish appearance.  
"So. What ya doin in here all by your lonesome handsome?". Excalibur couldn't help but smile, "hey that rimed" she added.  
"What did it look like I was doing?"  
"Yeah, but why on your own?"  
"It's better that way"  
"Depends who the other person is" she paused, "I'm talking about Saryn"  
"I know who you're talking about" Excalibur quickly replied. Ember looked at him, waiting for him to continue and answer her unspoken question. "Yeah we had a fight. Kinda. I dunno, I think it was a fight but I don't know what it was about" he stammered, sighing and leaning back against the bench. "Sensitive topic eh?" she said, Excalibur began to protest but she continued quickly, "new topic! What was with the lack of a helmet earlier? What are you trying to start a movement?"

"Maybe" Excalibur said flatly, making Ember raise an eyebrow.  
"Really? Why?"  
"Why not?" he answered, facing her he continued, "Do you know who started this whole 'tradition thing'?" Ember shook her head, "No, nobody does. That's the thing, we are following a tradition that we don't even remember who, or how it started. It's a little dumb if you ask me. I mean what's the big deal if someone else sees my face, we do have them, we _are_ people." Ember was listening contently, curious to see where this was going.  
"I had flash backs to when I was a child not long ago". _What?_ Ember thought, that would have been centuries ago. "I remembered my parents faces and I think I had an older sister as well, she had black wavy hair and beautiful, gentle brown eyes. What is she became one of us? We would never know would we? You know we had names, _have_ names", he was jumping topics now, but Ember hadn't noticed, she got lost at 'sister'. "It's as if as soon as we put these suits on, we through away ourselves and became Ember and Banshee and Saryn. So you remember your name Ember? I beat you don't. And who would know? I'm sure the Lotus will!" He was out of his seat by then, pacing in front of Ember, hands flailing in frustration. "Why should we listen to her? She can't control us, can't stop us. I wanna see my face Ember I wanna see _your_ face, and Rhinos and Nyxs' and Banshee and, and Saryns! And I don't want to call each other that, I have a name and so do you. Some people say, 'a person truly leaves this world when their name is uttered for the last time'. So what does that make us, and we all gone and all that's left is this, husk!" he gestured to his warframe. Things were getting heated real quickly, and Ember didn't like this sort of heat.  
"Uh Exc-"  
"You know what I'm gonna tell you my name, my real name!"  
"What?!" Ember was shocked. _Oh no, he shouldn't be telling me!_  
"Ember, I'm-" the words came out muffled as Ember shut his mouth closed with her hands. He was a little surprised, he hadn't expected it, she was sitting down for a while he didn't think she was getting up anytime soon. Before she released him she said, "If you're going to tell everyone your name, at least let the first person be someone important"  
"Why?" he said once his jaw was released from its burning prison  
"Because, it would be an honour to know your name, but that honour doesn't belong to me" she said softly, which was odd for Ember who was always loud and boisterous.  
"But that's the thing, why should it be an honour?"  
"Because, you want to show people the _real _you, that's a privilege only close friends get to see, trust me." She began to leave, but she stopped at the door and said, "and who knows, maybe your sister is still around" for some reason Excalibur knew she was smiling as she said it. "Hey are you going to tell me what's wrong with Nyx?" He called back before she left. "Not right now, you have enough girl trouble to deal with." Then she was gone, leaving Excalibur alone once more. "I mean Saryn!" he heard her yell unexpectedly,"I know!" he yelled back, laughing, although he wasn't very happy about the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Present Day

Tenno activity has been low in the last five months, not much happening around the system. The infested have been relatively quiet and the grineer and corpus weren't concocting any solar devastating plans, as far as they were concerned. Squad SERB wasn't very active at all lately, to the point where others began to notice. Although Banshee and Rhino had begun spending a lot of time together, although Saryn had a hard time understanding just what exactly they were doing together. Excalibur kept his distance from Saryn and their relationship had returned to 'hellos' and 'how are you'. He spent a lot of time in the dojo, with Ember popping in occasionally, although there was no more talk of rebellion. Ember tried to bring Nyx along once, just for the laughs, but failed as Nyx paralysed her momentarily open seeing who else was in the dojo. Excalibur stepped out to see an incapacitated Ember and a very embarrassed Nyx, storming off down the hall. He knelt down beside a very angry pyromancer, tapping her helmet. "Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked cheekily. "No!" she snapped, swatting his hand away and getting up. "Let's go!" she demanded, grabbing Excalibur by the shoulder. Needless to say, he would have gone another round with the specters than with ember that day.

After training, she would share stories of recent missions, as her squad wasn't as inactive as Excaliburs. "The tales of Nyx and Ember, accompanied by Nova, the geek, and Valkyr, the angered." She would say before every recount. She wanted to know why he wasn't taking any missions, but no one in HQ dared to ask, and Excalibur was beginning to wonder why Lotus hadn't yet.

He bumped into Oberon a couple of times, and he didn't fail to mention the Stalker every time. Apparently he was signed to Nekros's squad, with Loki and Ash. It wasn't until Caption Vor was pronounced dead, that Excalibur had given any thought to Stalker. The news was delivered by Trinity and her squad, Frost, Mag and the new guy Hydroid. They found him dead on his ship, in the void. That area was stripped of its artefacts and so was Vor, his key no longer on his chest. The squad had found black shafted arrows, the Stalkers, they all knew. It wasn't long after that that Alad V was found dead, and not long after that, Krill. All of them murdered and robbed, all by the Stalker. After the death of Alad, suspicion rose within HQ, why was the Stalker killing the people he worked for? The Lotus didn't have an answer, unfortunately. Excalibur called a squad meeting soon after, bringing Oberon and Embers squad too. "Why are they here?" Saryn asked, with a little venom.  
"We need their help" Excalibur replied coolly. They were gathered in the observatory, the vastness of space, on show for them to admire. "Before we start, I'd like to thank you for finally listening to me and thinking of a plan Ex" Oberon said, spontaneously, arms crossed, head held high.

Banshee did her signature face palm and Saryn asked, "Why is _he_ here?" Excalibur sighed, already exasperated, "Because we need him too… Unfortunately" he added quietly. He straightened himself and readied himself to address those present.  
"I brought you all here because I need your help to stop the Stalker"  
"Stop him from what?" Ember asked  
"He's planning something, going around killing the people he is supposed to be working for and stealing their artefacts."  
"Maybe he is just collecting them", Valkyr.  
"No, he isn't one for hobbies, or sentimentality. I'm sure he is seething after what we had done to him five months ago and I'm pretty sure revenge is high on his priorities list."  
"And what about you?" that was Saryn. Banshee and Rhino looked at her in shock, but his it well. The others new a line had been crossed, but remained silent. Excalibur glanced at her, but didn't answer her. "We can't be sure what he has stolen, or what they do, but we can be certain he will find out how to use them."  
"How can you know that?" that was Nova.  
"He's smart, as smart as you." She scoffed at that, "Don't under estimate him!" Excalibur quickly said, "Don't ever do that. You must assume at all times that he is stronger, faster, and smarter than what he looks like. Do that and you'll be fine and if you're not, at least you won't be surprised." There was a moment of silence, dark words had been spoken, true but heavy. "What's the plan?" Oberon asked, adopting a more serious tone.  
"You my friend are the lovely bait." That shocked him, "Who better than the one that single handily foiled his plans?" he asked sarcastically. "Hey it wasn't all me" Oberon argued not liking his position.  
"Oh don't be silly" Excalibur continued, the mood lightened a little, "I have made a deal with Sargas Ruk and Nef Anyo. Out of fear for their lives they have agreed to help us stop the Stalker. I didn't just pick your team Ember because I know you, Nova's portals will come in handy, as well as Valkyrs invulnerability and Nyx's mind control. Now I can't be sure he won't get to any of us, remember he basically killed us all," he motioned to his team, "so I'm not going to force you to come along, especially now he might have some new tricks up his sleeve." He paused, waiting to see if anyone had anything to say. "OK? Good. Here's the plan."

* * *

**A/N:** Can't wait for next chapter...and I'M writing it!


	10. Chapter 10

Oberon was the least bit comfortable, spread eagled in the paralysis mould, courtesy of Alad V. He was on a stage of some sort, waiting for Sargas Ruk, to appear and walk up the stairs in front of him. Hopefully the plan would work let alone go well, was all he could think. Alad had looked very afraid before the mission, but know he had his poker face on, looking as smug as ever. Oberon shifted his gaze to the left and spotted the air vent where Excalibur and his team would be, he followed the wall until he reached another vent, almost directly in front of him, that's where Embers squad would be. The area wasn't fancy or picked for any strategic reason, they weren't planning on fighting him here for long anyway. The room was a simple box, with a stage like platform at one end and two entrances in the opposite corners. The plan wasn't at all cunning, any plan they came up with, the Stalker would somehow know about before they acted it out. So the plan was almost simply a message to the Stalker, one that utilised two opposing parties, the grineer and corpus. They had to draw enough attention that the Stalker would show some interest in it and make an appearance.

Oberon was feeling particularly vulnerable and didn't like how he was put on the spot like this. Although it did make sense for the Stalker to have a particular interest in him, as he did foil his plans single handily. He grinned at that. He heard a door hiss open and shut, and just a moment later Sargas appeared, walking up the stairs, two columns of grineer following close behind him, all looking very nervous, looking at the corners and into the shadows as if suspecting someone was hiding there. Well, they weren't wrong. Sargas Ruk walked up to Alad, who went to greet him before his body jerked forward a little, lost balance and tipped over, an arrow jutting from the back of his head. Sargas recoiled with fear, swinging his head left and right, searching for the shooter. All hell broke loose. Corpus and grineer alike opened fire, everywhere. They had lost it, they knew who it was and were scared out their wits, shooting haphazardly, mainly at the shadows, some even taking out their own. Sargas went to slam his fist into the ground to produce his torrent of fire, but only managed to lift his arm up halfway before an arrow pierced his eye piece and exploding on impact. Everyone froze and watched, as the body flew backward, it all seemed to be in slow-motion, and as soon as the body hit the ground, the lights flickered momentarily and then all the corpus and grineer were dead. Oberon wasn't very happy at all, considering his position. Embers squad was extremely shocked at how quickly it happened and ended, and Excaliburs squad was itching to get down there. But Excalibur told them to wait. "Shit. What the fuck was that", Valkyr whispered in awe over the comms. "Shush!" Ember hissed back. There was a loud boom, which sounded like thunder, and accompanied by his black smoke cloud, he appeared. Standing in front of Oberon, he slowly turned, "Well" he paused, "that was pathetic", his voice reaching every corner of the room. "I wonder how you got yourself in this situation" he said sarcastically, turning to Oberon. "Hehe funny story" Oberon replied coolly. Excalibur was going to exit the ventilation shaft, before the Stalkers words stopped him, "I see your little love interest isn't with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Before mission departure

The two squads left the dojo, heading for their respective armouries, the plan memorised and without objections they all agreed with it. Although it was simple, it was the best they could manage with their opponent being the Stalker. Excalibur and Saryn were the last two to leave, Saryn hadn't said much during the briefing but when she did her words were edged and unsettled Embers squad. They didn't know the back story between her and Excalibur. She went to leave but Excalibur grabbed her arm, she stopped and turned, "What is it?" she said with that same malice. Excalibur removed his hand and said firmly, "You're not coming with us". There was a moment of silence, Saryn had never heard those words be directed at her before.  
"What?!" she said, anger could be heard creeping in, a lot of it. But Excalibur didn't falter.  
"You're not coming. That's an order". He made to leave, but this time Saryn caught his arm and spun him around violently. Now he was angry. He looked at her hand, and she quickly removed. They may have relations but he is still their leader.  
"You can't do that!", she said, trying to keep her anger in check  
"I just did." he replied evenly  
"You're not allowed to let emotions interfere with work"  
"I don't care"  
"Excalibur, we don't even know if we have anything!" her anger left her momentarily, replaced with care and hurt.  
"Exactly!"  
"Wha-"  
"We don't know! Not yet! I want the chance to find out if we do, and I don't want to risk that chance"  
"Oh, so all you care for is the chance not me?"  
"What?" that was odd, "What do you mean, why are you saying stuff like that?"  
"I don't know!" Saryn yelled, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration.  
"I don't want you to die!" Excalibur said abruptly.  
"And you think I can go on without you!" Saryn countered in the same manner. There was silence from Excalibur. "Let me come with you. I don't want any of you guys to die, let me be there I can help."  
"No! It will make things harder, I won't be able to concentrate"  
"So you're gonna torture me by keeping me here, not knowing whether you're dead, or dying, and knowing I can't do anything!"  
"He wants you to be there you know!" she paused at that, "we can't give him what he wants."  
"But he'll know you won't let me go" she countered. They both paused, silence filling the space between them. She pressed on, "Besides, if he gets through you, or past you, where do you think he will go next?" she asked rhetorically, "He'll come here. You do know that"

"Then he won't get past me. Look, you being there isn't going to help any of us Saryn. So sit this one out… Please." He added softly, touching her arm. She turned abruptly, and left. Excalibur sighed, hoping beyond all hope that she listens.

* * *

Sorry for the flash backs, but no more promise!


End file.
